TRIANGLE SERIES (ALPHABET PICK UP)
by Chaeri Zhang
Summary: Kumpulan DRABBLE / ONE SHOT menurut ABJAD, setiap satu abjad, satu cerita, for SeKaiYeol, a love Triangle between them, sometimes Chan will be on Top, Sehun will be on mellow side, Jongin still be their Princess, and Baekhyun still be Chanyeol 2nd Choice. SEKAI / GS / CHANKAI / CHANBAEK
1. INTRO

hai hai..

Sekai Standeul yang aku sayangiin :)

karena banyak yang nanya, ini ceritanya pada nyambung ga sih? kok gantung? ada sequelnya ga tiap part? OTPnya siapa aja?

ok.. maka dari itu saya akan jelaskan sodara sepenangungan :)

1\. TRIANGLE SERIES ALPHABET PICK UP

dari judulnya sih iya, memang series, TRIANGLE sendiri ceritanya seputaran kehidupan tiga manusia yang selalu kejebak cinta segitiga, entah Siapapun yang nanti jadi pihak tersakiti, ataupun menang karena mampu memiliki, :) dan disini aku konsisten makai EXO-SKY, dengan main pair SEKAI, kadang Sehun yang tersakiti, Chanyeol yang menang, dan Jongin? tetep dong jadi Princess di hati ChanHun.. hehehehe

2\. ada ChanBaek ga?

OFC doong soalnya OTP fav aku ya ChanBaek, selain aku bisa bikin Ceye OOC setiap kali ngejar Jongin, dan Baek harap-harap cemas mulu sama mas caplang, tetep nantinya Ceye ya punya Baekkie, eternally :)

3\. terus kok ALPHABET PICK UP sih?

yap, alphabet pick up disini mewakili setiap satu judul cerita, satu abjad, misalnya C buat Chance, P for Propose, dst. untuk sekarang karena aku random milih Abjadnya, jadi silakan Check ya lost di bawah ini..

 **A =**

 **B =**

 **C = CHANCE**

 **D =**

 **E =**

 **F =**

 **G =**

 **H =**

 **I =**

 **J =**

 **K = KANGEN**

 **L =**

 **M =**

 **N =**

 **O =**

 **P = PROPOSE**

 **Q =**

 **R =**

 **S =**

 **T =**

 **U =**

 **V =**

 **W =**

 **X =**

 **Y =**

 **Z =**

nah semoga bisa membantu ya.. untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari epep ini jahahahahaha, oh iya yang mau ikut Challange ini boleh kok.. silakan PM yaa.. dan dengan senang hati bakalan aku publish di acc ini :)

 **salam Sekai Shipper.. Saranghae..**

 **Chaeri Zhang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tilburg, The NL**

 **MARCH 16, 2018**


	2. C for CHANCE

**.: CHANCE :.**

 **[Another tumpukan draft di laptop, cast asli Zhang Yixing x OC x Park Yunho]**

 **Mari yuk nikmati Love Triangle series Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin x Park Chanyeol**

 **dan jangan bosen ya, kalo castnya mereka mulu, cz SeKaiYeol too waste to be frezeed on my imagination stories :P**

 **.: CHANCE :.**

"Wuuahh.. ini indah sekali Sehun-aa"

Jongin melebarkan matanya, pantulan roda besar dengan gemerlapan lampu-lampu cantik, berputar dihadapan gadis itu benar-benar memukau, seperti baru pertama kali dia melihat bianglala seumur hidupnya. Masih sekitar 300 meter lagi mereka bisa mendekati objek gemerlap itu. Sedikit membuat kaki pegal, Tapi keantusiasan Jongin adalah lain cerita untuk Sehun, asal kekasihnya itu bisa tersenyum lebar, sudah cukup untuknya.

"Sehun Gege"

Sehun mengoreksi panggilan informal gadisnya, meskipun hanya tua sebelas hari dari Jongin tetap saja Sehun harus mendapat panggilan kakak dari Jongin. Jongin tidak menggubris, dia malah menarik tangan Sehun, melingkarkannya pada pinggang rampingnya, mau tidak mau Sehun mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka, setengah membungkuk, karena tinggi Jongin tidak lebih dari pundak lelaki itu.

"Kau manja sekali, eoh"

Sehun bergumam di antara ceruk leher Jongin, menyesapi harum magnolia yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin.

"Mumpung aku bisa menemuimu di Changsa tanpa harus susah-susah meminta ijin dari si keras kepala Park"

"Kau beralasan apa pada suamimu itu? Menemui si penggosip Song Qian? atau sedang menikmati secangkir esspresso dengan Meng Jia"

"Tidak, aku bilang aku pergi kencan dengan Oh Sehun ke Changsa Ferris Wheel"

"Kau gila!" Pekik Sehun, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memutar tubuh Jongin, menikam mata gadis itu dengan iris cokelat madunya.

"Kenapa? Bukan rahasia besar lagi kalau kita memang berhubungan kan? Lagipula Chanyeol Oppa memberikanku kebebasan setelah kita ketahuan malam itu"

Sehun menghela nafas putus-putus, mereka memang ketahuan tidur bersama oleh suami Jongin beberapa bulan lalu, dan respon dari suami Jongin hanya terkesan datar, Chanyeol hanya menarik lengan Jongin, membungkus tubuh istrinya dengan selimut tipis lalu membanting pintu kamar, Sehun juga heran, jangankan membuat wajahnya bengkak, Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Padahal dia tidur dengan istri orang, salah satu perusakan norma di masyarakat bukan? Setidaknya satu luka lebam harus mendarat di sudut bibir Sehun.

"Tapi ini salah, Jonginie, kita sekarang ada di area publik Changsa, banyak paparazi, ingat statusmu, kau istri sah Park Chanyeol, dia seorang CEO yang sangat terpandang seantero asia, bagaimana jika foto kita tersebar, wajahmu sangat familiar di publik, headline surat kabar akan tertampang foto-foto skandal kita"

"I dont care, Sehun-aa"

"Kau harus peduli, gossip tentang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun belum mereda, sekarang kau malah berencana merusak imejmu sendiri, tidak Kim Jongin, kita pulang sekarang"

"Apa peduliku lagi, Sehun-aa, aku masih bisa menerima jika dia bermain dengan perempuan lain, tapi ini apa? Dia terang-terangan memuja kecantikan pria adrogini sialan itu, jauh sebelum kita ketahuan tidur seranjang"

"Kau hanya cemburu, suamimu itu normal, dia hanya mengagumi sosok wanita yang hidup di dalam tubuh Pria"

"Tapi tidak dengan argumen-argumen sialan tentang garis rahang runcing, mata sipit yang cantik, dan kulit putih susu sempurna milik si Byun itu, apa aku kalah cantik? Jawab aku Sehun-aa"

"Aniiyaa.. tentu kau sangat amat teramat sangat cantik, jika tidak mana mungkin aku rela jadi bayangan Park Chanyeol selama ini, dan kau juga hangat luar dalam"

Sehun mengakhiri rayuaannya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Jongin,

"Kau sangat cantik, Mrs. Oh"

Pipi Jongin bersemu merah, Mrs. Oh?, Sehun bilang? Ya Tuhan lelaki yang sedang mendekapnya ini terlampau percaya diri.

"Kau belum menikahiku, mana bisa kau mengganti nama depanku seenak jidat"

"Jadi kau ingin menikah? Denganku?"

Jongin menunduk, dia juga binggung harus menjawab apa, jujur dia tidak mencintai Sehun, dia hanya perlu kehadiran lelaki itu saja.

"Karena aku ingin melepas Park Chanyeol, dia sudah terlampau menderita dengan perasaannya sendiri, Chanyeol Oppa dan si sial Byun seharusnya hanya perlu saling menyadari ketertarikan itu, bagaimanapun juga cinta tidak mesti harus berjalan normal"

Giliran Sehun membulatkan matanya, jadi ini semua dibalik alasan dia tidak mendapat luka disudut bibirnya, atau makian kasar dari Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu. Dan Gossip tentang penyimpangan CEO Park Pharmaceutical itu benar adanya.

"Kau mendorong suamimu sendiri menjadi seorang homoseksual, Jonginie"

"At least, aku bahagia, melihat dia bahagia, aah sudahlah, ayo kita naik bianglala raksasa itu, aku mau membedakannya dengan London Eyes tempat aku dilamar Chanyeol Oppa dulu"

Sehun hanya menggendikkan bahu singkat, langkahnya otomatis mengikuti tapakan ringan kaki Jongin, menuju landmark kota kelahirannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mrs.Oh, ini kencan pertama kita secara bebas dan tenang, aku bersyukur mengetahui kau dan suamimu.. yaah ini memang terdengar jahat, tapi.. aku bersyukur sebentar lagi kau akan berpisah darinya, kita bisa mulai dari.. auw! Kenapa berhenti mendadak"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya seraya mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, untung saja dia bisa menguasai keseimbangan raganya, hingga tak membuat Jongin yang berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba, tertimpa tubuhnya.

Jongin seperti tidak mendengar apapun yang Sehun tanyakan padanya, mata wanita itu menatap lurus ke arah roda besar yang berputar konstan dihadapannya, the Changsa Ferris Wheel terlihat lebih megah, kilauan lampu membentuk huruf hangeul bertuliskan 'Kim Jongin, mau menikah denganku?' Berkerlip indah dihadapannya. Mata Jongin memberat, buliran air mulai mengaburkan pandangannya, tapi mata Jongin tidak akan pernah hilang kemampuaanya untuk hanya melihat satu sosok yang kini berlutut dihadapannya. dengan sebuah kotak berisikan cincin bertahta berlian

"Kim Jongin, Maukah kau menikah denganku lagi?"

Perlahan tautan jemari Jongin pada Sehun merenggang, Jongin hendak mengangsurkan jemarinya, tapi dengan sigap, Sehun mengenggam erat jemari kekasihnya itu, setengah membentak, ia berujar

"Park Chanyeol-sshi, jangan mencoba merayu calon tunanganku lagi"

- **kkeut**

 **-end**


	3. D for DeMesh (DedegeMesh)

DeMesh

(DEDE EMESH)

Chaeri Zhang note.. behalf on SeKai love to their lovely shippers..

OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN

WARN! GENDER SWITCH AREA

THE CAMEOS :

NCT TAEYONG (GS) X YUTA

SVT JEONGHAN (GS) X MINGYU

BTS JIMIN (GS) X JUNGKOOK

SUPER JUNIOR HEECHUL (GS) X HANGENG

.

Jongin mengaduk macha lattenya malas, suara seksi milik diva Byun Baekhyun yang mengisi seluruh sudut cafe, tak mampu mengusir jengahnya. Padahal biasanya Jongin menikmati suara Baekhyun dimana saja, habisnya 'Bojo Galak' dan 'Sayang' terlalu membuatnya adiksi, meskipun hentakan gendang, telah berganti dengan dentingan piano, setelah Baekhyun berubah aliran dari Dangdut Koplo ke DangJazz, Dangut agak NgeJazz.

Lagi-lagi si Tan mendengus, sudah hampir tiga kali putaran jarum jam, dan empat yeoja di hadapannya ini masih membahas soal laki-laki yang di pajang di DeMesh. Ituloh.. Aplikasi DeMesh, akronim dari Dede Emesh, aplikasi dating dimana menjodohkan seorang Noona dengan para lelaki yang lebih muda, Aplikasi yang lagi ngetren diantara kalangan Noona-Noona karier jomblo dan tidak punya waktu untuk mencari teman kencan macam Jongin dan kawan-kawan.

Sesungguhnya Jongin sudah malas bergabung nongkrong di cafe mpok Umin dan mendengarkan cerita dari empat wanita yang sebaya dengannya itu, sehabis jam kantor tadi sebenarnya Jongin ingin langsung pulang, mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas Shixun, bergelung mesra dengan kasur busa kesayangannya itu, daripada terjebak cerita - cerita empat noona yang sumringah, karena berhasil mendapatkan teman kencan di DeMesh.

"Waah, aku tidak menyangka loh, kalau Mingyu benar-benar mengajak bertemu akhir minggu ini, ya Ampun girls, aku harus gimana dong" Jeonghan memulai sesi curhatnya.

"siap-siap aja sih Han, bawa kondom yang banyak, pasti jatohnya ga jauh dari Hotel, dulu pas pertama ketemu, uri Yuta, langsung tancap gaspol tanpa rem, ya ampun ganas gals" Taeyong menanggapi, memamerkan si DeMesh Jepangnya, Nakamoto Yuta.

"Ish! jangan dengerin Han, pacaran mah harus sehat, mending ajak aja Mingyu ke lotteworld, main disana, ngilangin penat, Kookie seneng banget loh kalo aku ajak kesana" giliran si Alim Jimin menimpali, tak mau kalah memamerkan Jeon Jungkook, anak bau kencur baru lulus SMA yang masih doyan permen kapas dan bianglala, miliknya.

"Lebih baik pacaran di rumah saja, Han, sekalian bersih-bersih, Hangeng ga pernah ngeluh kok, pas Gue suruh-suruh bersihin rumah" Heechul menambahi. Secara tak langsung memamerkan kedikatorannya atas Hangeng, DeMesh miliknya.

Dan Jongin? tentu saja setia menyimak.

"Itumah ngebabu namanya, Heenim Eonni kan emang tegaan sama Hangeng Gege, ditaktor, udah deh Han, mending bawa ke Hotel aja, lagian hari gini, no sex no life" Taeyong nyuara lagi.

"Yeee!"

Koor mereka kompak, memprotes Taeyong, entah sejak kapan Taeyong berubah jadi maniak sex begini, padahal Yuta baru tiga bulan resmi jadi DeMeshnya Taeyong. tapi ga heran sih, orang Yutanya juga bandar bokep kelas kakap, dapet Taeyong yang semlohai, ya.. sekalian aja di ajari yang iya-iya.

"Jong, lu sendiri ga pengen gitu gabung di DeMesh?"

Akhirnya ada satu mahluk yang menyadari eksistensi Jongin, Park Jimin, terima kasih atas perhatianmu pada jones sekarat kita ini.

"Ngapain? Engga ah, males ngurusin brondong gitu, cape, guenya kan pengen dimanjain bukan jadi yang manjain"

"Eh, coba dulu lah, liat deh Hee Eonni sama Hangeng gege, Han gege-nya manjain Hee Eonni banget, atau gue sama Yuta, Yuta biarpun mesum, tapi dewasa loh, bisa nenangin gue, kalo di rumah BoNyok mulai perang lagi"

Jongin hanya bisa nyengir, malas menimpali, lagi pula Jongin ok ok saja dengan hidup singlenya, single kan bebas dan tenteram, tidak ada larangan, kecemburuan, tidak perlu menyiapkan kejutan, mengingat tanggal penting dan yang paling Jongin senangi, tidak ada pertengkaran.

"Atau jangan-jangan elu belok ya Jong?"

Jeonghan menanggapi sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, takut ucapannya nyata, soalnya dari magang sampai jadi pegawai tetap, Jongin tidak pernah terlihat mengandeng lelaki sekalipun.

"kampret lu, gue masih doyan batang kali ah, masih demen liat machonya Ji Changwook atau seksinya Lee Jongsuk"

"Lah makanya pacaran kali Jong, jangan ngayal doang, batang aseli tuh lebih nikmat daripada dildo tauk, Lee Taeyong menjamin itu Kim Jongin sayang"

"Tuyul! Emang gue, elu, tukang in out sembarangan"

Taeyong cekikikan, mengerjai Jongin adalah kepuasan tersendiri, meskipun Jongin yang tertua kedua setelah Heechul, kadar polos Jongin tentang sex education, selalu jadi sasaran empuk Taeyong.

"Hush! sudah-sudah, begini Jong, kalau ga mau ikut di DeMesh, mending ikut jalan aku sama Mingyu, dia punya kembaran loh, ganteng kok, namanya Kim Taehyung"

Jongin langsung mengelang, No! Kim Mingyu kan agak sawo mateng, pasti kembarannya sama, agak gosong juga, Jongin kan punya cita-cita, menikahi lelaki putih, biar bisa memperbaiki keturunan.

"Maaf sebelumnya nih Han, tapi Aku maunya yang putih, biar anakku agak terang, minimal kayak Rob Pattinson deh"

Jawaban Jongin sukses membuat mereka tergelak, tapi tak lama ketika kecupan Hangeng menghentikan kekehan Heechul.

"Ayok pulang, Baobei"

Heechul langsung bersiap, sementara teman-temannya malah terfokus pada lelaki muda berseragam SMA yang mengekor di belakang Hangeng, kulitnya putih, rambutnya pirang, tinggi semampai, dengan badan super atletis, Huk! Detik itu juga Jongin terkunci, ITU ROB PATTINSONNYA! SEMPURNA! tak peduli lagi rasa malu pun gengsi, mulutnya sudah kurang ajar mendahului.

"Hangeng Ge, Siapa yang ngekorin? Kok ganteng sih? Uda punya pacar? Mau ga sama Kak Jongin dek?"

Hangeng baru akan buka mulut, namun telah didahului oleh suara yang lain, yang tak kalah frontal dan kebelet.

"Thaya Oh Thehun kak Jongin, thekolah di ethema Thopa, jurusan muthik EDM, keponakan om Han, belum punya pacar, Thaya mau jadi pacar Kak Jongin"

Halamak, si ganteng ternyata cadel, iiih kok lucu banget siiih, Jongin menyeringai, seolah minta ijin pada Hangeng, ia langsung memasang tampang melasnya.

"Han gege, ijinin aku pacarin Sehun ya, kalo engga, aku bunuh diri aja"

-FIN

APAAAN INI AH.. APAAAAN.. JELEK PISAN...

SILAKAN KRITIK SAJA INIMAH..

OH IYA, aku rencana mau pindah lapak ke WP, setuju tidakkah para SeKai stalker yg budiman.. mohon petunjuk Ne.. :) terimakasih..


	4. K for KANGEN

**'Aku merindukanmu, hanya merindukanmu, yah itu saja'**

 **Oh Sehun to Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **Chaeri Zhang note.. behalf on SeKai love to their lovely shippers..**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDER SWITCH AREA**

 **.**

Oh Sehun menatap jengah butiran air langit yang membasahi sebagian Tillburg petang ini. Lelaki itu terus menggumam tanpa berkesudahan. Tidak lagi mempedulikan kepulan asap dari cangkir berisi vanilla latte yang rasa manisnya dulu dia benci sekali, sebelum Sehun bertemu dengan gadis itu, tentu saja, dia tidak ingin berubah seperti ini. Menjadi pesakitan, seperti… yah, entahlah tidak ada jawabnya.

Sehun merasa sakit, hanya karena merindu. Sakit yang mencubit, membekas, tak mau hilang.

Pandangan si Professor Linguistik muda beralih ke jalan umum menuju rumah pribadinya. Dua bulan lalu, saat senja membasah oleh buliran air, tepat di bawah pohon mample yang mulai merekah di ujung jalan itu, ciuman pertama Sehun jatuh pada gadisnya.

Gadis yang tidak istimewa, hanya seorang mahasiswa magister sederhana yang berhasil mengajuk hatinya menuju langit lapis ketujuh, gadis itu tidak cantik, hanya energik, dia hanya menarik.

"Hujan lagi, dan kau tidak ingin benar – benar kembali padaku"

Sehun menarik nafas, menghela sekali, membuangnya beberapa kali, dadanya tiba – tiba sesak saat dia mengingat kepingan memori musim seminya.

Kepingan memori…

Kim Jongin.

Dia merindukan gadis itu, gadis milik Park Chanyeol.

Kapan mereka akan berakhir dalam perceraian?

Dan Sehun hanya mampu melambungkan angannya menuju rasio alam bawah sadarnya setinggi mungkin.

Dia kembali menelan senyum manisnya.

asap dari cangkir terus menguarkan aroma kepedihan Sehun. Dan gemericik air diluar sana, semakin jatuh deras, tanpa batas.

Senja basah, dan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun dengan putaran kenangan di kepalanya.

Tangan putih pucat itu lantas meraih ponsel di meja, jarinya mengeja beberapa angka, membiarkan at gwanghamun Cho Kyuhyun melantun. Jatungnya berharap cemas, menanti sambutan hangat dari seberang.

"Ya Gyosunim.."

Ah.. peluruh rindunya. Sehun tak mau lagi buang waktu. Tiga kalimat saja cukup.

"Jonginnie.. aku rindu.."

Klik!

Sambungan langsung diputus sepihak olehnya, netra Sehun sudah berat, tak kuat menahan aliran bening cerminan rindunya.

Ah.. lelaki boleh sesekali menangis kan?

 _ **-FIN**_

 _ **March, 15, 2018, Tillburg, Netherland.**_

 _ **CHAERI ZHANG**_


	5. L FOR Lovers Beneath Sin

**L FOR LOVE BENEATH SIN**

 **.**

 **Chaeri Zhang note.. behalf on SeKai love to their lovely shippers..**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **Sehun dan dunia abu-abunya, menarik Jongin dalam tatanan galaksinya**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDER SWITCH AREA**

 **.**

Jongin menelisik wajah lelaki rapuh dihadapannya dengan atensi penuh kedua bola matanya. Pandangan wanita itu hanya terpaku pada ekspresi tak terbaca milik si lelaki. Dingin, keras, datar, tak terbaca. Baru saja Jongin mengatakan maksudnya bertemu dengan lelaki dingin ini, Jongin ingin mengakhiri ikatan diantara mereka yang salah, jelas Jongin ingin mengurai simpul tanpa batas dirinya dan lelaki di hadapannya, tidak lagi mengganggu harinya dengan Park Chanyeol, Pria pertama yang sudah sah di bawah payung katredal untuk memonopoli perasaan dan tubuh Kim Jongin.

Si Lelaki yang tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air bening dari sudut indra yang mampu memvisualisasi keindahan dunia. Lelaki berwajah sendu yang harinya juga tak kalah abu – abu. Hanya menghela nafas sejenak, tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya, masih kelabu, Apa yang tercermin dari lubuk hatinya tidak pernah bisa terbaca Jongin, kecuali saat mereka berdua beradu di atas peraduan dilapisi hangatnya selimut tebal di akhir pekan.

"kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Jongin terpaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri, hidup satu atap hampir selama setahun di setiap akhir pekan dengan Sehun, sama sekali tidak membantu Jongin mendapatkan kemampuan membaca pikiran lelakinya.

Bagi Jongin, dunia Sehun memang ambigu, Sehun seperti tertelan dalam galaksi tanpa batas. Retasan jiwanya hanya terlihat datar, sayu, lalu layu. Dari mata lelaki tentang Estetika kemolekan dunia yang biasa Jongin lihat dari sapuan bening retina lelaki kebanyakan, Sehun tidak mempunyai itu, tatapanya kosong, pasrah dan hampa yang selalu didapati Jongin ketika menarik kepala Sehun untuk mencium rekahan diantara hidung dan dagunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak aku mengerti, kau sudah menjadi nafasku, aku jatuh hati padamu, Kim Jongin, meskipun hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman di atas ranjang"

Jongin mencelos, telingganya masih normal dan tidak ada satupun benda penghalang yang menyumbatnya. Mata Jongin menelisik lurus – lurus ke dalam legam iris Sehun. Ini mungkin hanya perasaanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mulai hidup dari pantulan yang tercitra jelas di hadapan Jongin. sesuatu yang panas dan membara, seperti kecemburuan yang tersirat.

"bercerailah dari Park Chanyeol, aku mau anakku" tangan Sehun bergerak meraih jemari Jongin, lalu menyimpannya dalam genggaman "tetap berada bersamaku dengan kau dalam masa depanku"

Giliran mata Jongin yang membasah, dia diperlakukan seperti ini dua kali, dengan lelaki yang berbeda, semalam, Chanyeol merayakan kehamilan Jongin dengan euphoria tinggi, suaminya itu nampak amat sangat gembira dengan kehadiran nyawa kecil di rahim Jongin, meskipun Chanyeol tahu, anak itu bukan anaknya, tapi anak hasil hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun. Karena sampai kapanpun, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berhasil membuat perut Jongin membulat, Chanyeol lemah, dan Sehun di hadirkan Chanyeol dalam rumah tangga mereka sebagai bank sperma.

Chanyeol tidak sembarang memilih orang, Sehun terpilih setelah kriteria tidak masuk akal yang dibuat Chanyeol terpenuhi oleh lelaki itu. Sehun yang dingin, tidak mengenal apa itu cinta karena perasaanya seperti sudah mati, ditambah dengan dunia kelabu di dalamnya. Diyakini Chanyeol akan membendung rasa cinta yang akan muncul pada diri Sehun.

Tapi sayangnya, Park Chanyeol keliru..

"Sehun-aah"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau harus bersamaku, aku tidak akan kalah mapan dari Park Chanyeol di masa depan, mungkin dimatamu, aku hanya lelaki yang hidup dari uangnya, tapi yakinlah, aku mampu menghidupimu dan anak kita kelak"

"perasaanku mengatakan ini salah semenjak awal"

Jongin membiarkan matanya tergenang air, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya sakit sekali, ada perasaan yang menuntutnya lebih saat Sehun meperlakukannya seperti ini, rasa ingin memiliki Sehun secara utuh, ada kebutuhan hidup dari menghirup udara yang Sehun berikan saat mereka menyatu di malam – malam kelabu.

Perasaan menuntut yang tidak lagi dia dapatkan ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Jongin tahu ini menyalahi aturan permainan yang mereka bertiga sepakati. Tapi dia merasa nyaman saat terjebak dalam kesunyian dunia Sehun. Dunia kelabu yang sama sekali tidak menarik jika dibandingkan dengan warna pelangi di hari – hari yang dia lalui bersama Chanyeol, sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"larilah bersamaku, kita ke China, dan memulai hidup yang baru disana"

Sehun semakin menggengam tangan Jongin erat, dan gerakan kepala Jongin mengakhiri tanya Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya, langit di luar sana terasa lebih berwarna untuk Sehun. Senyum terkembang dari bibir lelaki itu, di ikuti tarikan kecil menyeret lengan Jongin, mengeleminasi jarak, dengan kecupan manis.

 **-KKEUT**


	6. P for PROPOSE

**oOo PROPOSE oOo**

 **.**

 **Chaeri Zhang note.. behalf on SeKai love to their lovely shippers..**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDER SWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **AGE GAP**

.

"Nini Noona, Marry Me"

Aku mengulum senyum singkat, mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak dari lets start with english jilid enam milik Oh Sehun, berkonsentrasi pada bocah dihadapanku kini, membiarkan manik legam Oh Sehun terus memandangiku, dengan setangkai mawar di tangannya plus posisi berlutut khas pangeran yang sedang merayu sang tuan putri.

Bocah sekolah dasar jaman sekarang memang terlalu dewasa. Aku yakin Oh Sehun selalu ikut menonton drama televisi dengan sang bunda, untuk ukuran bocah kelas enam sekolah dasar, caranya melamar sudah termasuk romantis.

"Hunnie-ya, ayo kita belajar, Noona sedang tidak mood bermain putri dan pangeran sekarang, dengar ya anak tampan, Noona disini sebagai turtor les privat Hunnie, nanti eomma Hunnie marah loh, kalau nilai Hunnie jelek, Noona bisa-bisa tidak mengajari Hunnie lagi"

"Hunnie tidak sedang bermain Noona, Hunnie serius, Nini Noona mau ya.."

Kuulaskan lagi senyumku, kuacak singkat surai lurus legam Oh Sehun. menyebabkan rona merah saga menyebar di pipi putih bocah berusia 12 Tahun itu.

"Belajarlah dulu, Noona tidak menyukai anak yang bodoh, kembalilah pada Noona kalau kau sudah masuk sekolah menengah pertama favorit"

"Noona Janji?"

"Aku Janji, Hunnie-ah"

"Jadi sekarang Nini Noona pacarku kan? Bukan pacar Teacher Park?"

"Eh.. itu.."

"Hunnie tidak suka Noona dekat-dekat dengan Teacher Park, Noona janji tidak lagi mau diajak makan bersama dengan Teacher di kedai mie paman Kyungsoo, Noona hanya boleh makan dengan Hunnie saja, janji ya Noona"

Tawaku pecah seketika, aduh anak sekarang kadar percaya dirinya sudah tingkat krisis tinggi, terlalu blak-blakan malah.

ah atau aku yang terlalu cuek hingga tidak sempat mengikuti perkembangan psikologis anak sekolah dasar, saking sibuknya mengejar target mengelarkan skripsi?

Tapi tidak ah, Kim Hanbin, keponakanku yang sepantaran dengan Oh Sehun, masih berkembang seperti bocah kebanyakan, ia masih senang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan, atau berkejaran di lapangan.

"Noona jangan ketawa dong, Oh Sehun yang tampan sedang marah"

Lah? Marah kok laporan, kupaksa bibirku terkatup, menahan kekehan yang lebih keras, ya Tuhan.. imutnya Sehun.

"Aahahaha Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Hunnie-ya"

Aku masih berusaha menekan syaraf tertawaku, ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku. Si pelaku, Oh Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya, lalu menatapku malu-malu.

"Nini Noona cantik kalau tertawa seperti tadi, Hunnie jadi gemas, jadi Hunnie cium Noona saja"

Dan giliran pipiku yang memanas, dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba naik frekuensi detakannya.

 **—————————–FIN—————————–**

 **Saae lo Hun, dasar pantat botol...**

 **Sesekali kamu bahagia ya nak..**

 **Hihihihi..**


	7. W FOR WORRY

**WORRY**

 **.**

 **Sehun _Gyosunim_ (Professor) dan Chanyeol _Sunbaenim_ , tentang Kecemasan mereka yang tidak beralasan pada Kim Jongin.**

 **.**

 **Chaeri Zhang note.. behalf on SeKai love to their lovely shippers..**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **PARK CHANYEOL FOR THIRD PARTIES**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDER SWITCH AREA (FOR JONGIN)**

 **.: WORRY :.**

Jantung Tilburg belum seramai biasanya, lalu lalang penghuni kota besar di utara propinsi Brabant itu masih belum kentara, semua penghuninya memilih bergelung dengan selimut, menyamankan dirinya di pelukan mimpi, daripada harus melawan badai salju di luar sana.

Suhu udara yang mencapai minus lima derajat menyelekit kulit, dan aroma kepulan machiato manis, membuat Professor Oh Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyeyak, alih alih tertidur lagi, setelah begadang hingga jam tiga pagi, mengevaluasi Thesis milik empat mahasiswa bimbingannya.

Penopang tubuh lelaki itu malah menuntunnya turun dari ranjang menuju arah dapur, senyumnya langsung mengembang, mendapati sesosok perempuan berapron coklat yang berjibaku dengan dua skilet di atas kompor, sekaligus satu panci yang iya yakini, berisi bubur abalon hangat, satu-satunya makanan berat yang bisa masuk ke perut Sehun di Pagi hari, tangan lincah si koki pribadi Sehun itu memainkan spatula, beralih dari satu skilet, ke skilet lainnya.

Setelan resmi khas seorang wanita karier, yang nampak membuat si perempuan profesional, namun tak meninggalkan kesan feminim, tidak menghalangi Kim Jongin, untuk memanjakan perut sang lelaki dengan kemampuan memasaknya, alih alih takut kemeja baby bluenya kotor terkena cipratan minyak atau ternoda tumpahan kuah sup, baginya lambung kronis pak professor lebih penting dari semuanya.

Sehun segera merengkuh Jongin dalam dekapan, tak lama senyuman hangat Jongin sekaligus kecupan selamat pagi, mendarat mulus di kedua pipi Sehun, Jongin tentu tidak mengabaikan kantung mata yang menghiasi netra lelaki berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. Ah! Lelakinya memang harus di protes!

" _Gyosunim_ (Professor), sudah kukatakan beberapa kali kan, begadang tidak baik untuk kesehatan" racaunya

Sehun hanya menyahut malas, lebih tertarik menciumi tengkuk Jongin yang terbuka, sembari mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sang gadis. Hampir dua minggu tidak mendapati Jongin menginvansi teritorinya, membuat rindu menyesakkan dada pak Professor hingga rasanya ingin pecah.

"Cuci muka, lalu makan, aku harus ke amsterdam, hendak mengejar pesawat ke Kiev sore ini, jadi tidak bisa menemani Gyosunim sarapan, setelan kerja selama empat hari juga sudah aku siapkan di walk in closet, jangan lagi salah memilih kemeja dan dasinya ya, oh.. obat maag juga sudah ku masukan kedalam saku mantelmu, ingat jangan telat makan selama aku bekerja, okay?" Titah yang lebih muda.

Sehun memberengut imut tak sadar umur, tanda protes tidak mau ditinggal lagi oleh wanitanya, huh! Kenapa juga Jongin alias Claire Kim ini harus bekerja sebagai diplomat muda konsulat kedutaan besar Korea Selatan untuk Kerajaan Belanda sih? Apa enaknya mendampingi si beruang tua Lee Sogeun keliling eropa, selama menteri luar negeri korea selatan itu melakukan kunjungan kerja di Belanda. Apa dua minggu kemarin tidak cukup?

"Badai salju di luar, tidak akan ada penerbangan kemanapun hari ini"

" _Janggwannim_ (menteri luar negeri), punya pesawat pribadi dan pilot yang super tangguh, untuk sekedar info, G _yosunim_ , dan kemauannya adalah perintah untuk kami"

"Tapi.."

Sehun ingin menyangkal, kalimatnya tertahan dengan kecupan manis Jongin di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa, _Gyosunim_ tenanglah.. hanya empat hari saja.."

"tapi si Park caplang sia.."

Lagi-lagi Jongin membungkam Sehun dengan ciuman yang agak sedikit panas.

"Professor dilarang menyerapah pagi-pagi begini, tidak baik dan tidak pantas"

Sehun semakin memberengut, ia langsung duduk malas menghadap meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan masakan Jongin, melihat bayi besarnya merajuk, Jongin segera mematikan kompor, lalu duduk di atas pangkuan pejantannya, mengulang pagutan mereka, kali ini lebih panas, hingga pertarungan lidah mereka semakin intens, dan ketika rok Jongin sudah berkumpul di perutnya, dan celana training Sehun melorot hingga lututnya, menyisakan penyatuan mereka, hentakan pinggang Jongin, dan desahan nikmat, Sehun tahu, ia akan kalah lagi hari ini.

Tapi Sungguh, Sehun Khawatir pada Jongin, takut si caplang macam-macam.

Atau mungkin, ia nikahi saja Jongin, tanpa memperdulikan kewarganegaraan mereka? Sehun masih setengah Korea, meskipun tahun lalu sudah sah di naturalisasi menjadi warga negara kerajaan Belanda. Mengabaikan aturan diplomat tidak boleh menikahi warga negara lain. Ah! Kenapa juga Sehun baru mengenal Jongin ketika dia sudah memutuskan untuk hijrah sih.

Belum lagi hama bernama Richard Park itu!

Ah! bikin Kesal saja!

Ah! Kekhawatiran Sehun makin menjadi.

 **.: WORRY :.**

"Kamu bau _sperm_ Jong"

Chanyeol langsung menohok Jongin, sungguh diplomat senior kedubes korea selatan itu, sangat tidak suka aroma after sex, apalagi yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin, entah kenapa Chanyeol paling benci, pun ketika sekelebat bayangan tak senonoh antara Jongin dan si Professor muda itu, menjejali otaknya. Ugh! Menjijikan!

sementara yang di tegur, berusaha biasa saja, seolah ketahuan melakukan morning sex, suatu hal yang lumrah, seperti membuat hangus toast untuk sarapan pagi, misalnya, atau tak sengaja memberikan susu basi untuk Chanyeol pagi ini.

" _We do in safe way,_ Pak Boss.. _dont worry_ "

Jongin tersenyum, memang dia dan Sehun selalu main aman kok, Jongin rajin mengkonsumsi pil anti hamil, mengigat setiap kali libur kerja, Sehun selalu mengajaknya olahraga ranjang, dan Sehun enggan memakai karet penampung benihnya, apalagi saat morning quickie mereka, terlalu malas beranjak, ketika yang dibawah sudah menyatu dan panas bergerak. toh Sehun hanya sekali keluar, dan resiko hamil juga sudah diminimalkan.

"Tetap saja.. huh! Si pengecut itu menang banyak, its have the risk, okay? Aku hanya tidak ingin kehamilan terjadi, diplomat wanita semakin jarang, apalagi yang secantik dirimu Jongin-ah, bisa-bisa kantor kehilangan gairah kerja karena berisi mahluk penghasil testoteron"

PLAK! PLAK!

"Auwh.. sakit sayang.."

Protes Chanyeol setelah dua geplakan manja berbumbu sayang, mendarat manis di kepala Chanyeol, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si cantik Byun Baekhyun yang dipernyonya agung, si mungil itu tentu saja jengah, obrolan pagi membahas sex bukan topik manis yang mampu memompa semangat bekerja, dan kenapa pula pacar tiang jelek miliknya ribut dengan urusan ranjang orang lain. Tak cukupkah gerakan liar dan segala bentuk posisi bercinta yang Baekhyun persembahkan untuk si mesum Park?

"Diam Park! Jalankan saja mobilnya, kita bisa terlambat sampai amsterdam!"

"Ne.. _Sabonim_ (nyonya)"

Baekhyun melempar senyum, uh! Kacungnya jika sedang mode menurut begini memang terbaik, cocoklah pria bermarga Park itu masuk ke dalam ISTI (ikatan suami takut istri) jika nanti mereka berdua menikah, ah! Baekhyun akan dengan semangat mendaftarkan Chanyeol disana.

"Maafkan, _mijn dienaar_ (kacungku) Jongin, seperti biasa, dia belum seratus persen rela mendapati Sehun _Gyosunim_ memilikimu"

Jongin cuma membalas dengan senyuman kikuk, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah polah Chanyeol yang posesif terhadapnya, tapi cara santai Baekhyun menanggapi kelakuan pacarnya tidak pernah bisa di terima logika Jongin, kok bisa Baekhyun tidak cemburu padanya? Padahal Sehun jika bertemu Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja pun, pasti keduanya langsung masuk tegangan berapa volt lebih tinggi.

"Asal kamu tahu Jongin, _Ik hou heel veel van je_ (aku benar benar mencintaimu)"

PLAK! satu geplakan bonus dari Baekhyun, di kepala Chanyeol.

"Berhenti berkhayal, atau burungmu tak dapat makan nanti malam"

Yah! Chanyeol kan hanya khawatir, siapa tahu Jonginnya yang manis cuma jadi mainan, lalu tanpa sengaja hamil anak si Professor laknat itu, lah mending Jongin menikah saja dengannya, menjadi nyonya Park yang kedua, mengabaikan aturan jika pegawai negeri tidak boleh memiliki isteri lebih dari satu.

Sungguh, Chanyeol hanya Khawatir.

Ya..

Khawatir.

\- KKEUT

 _Enaknya di khawatirin dua cogan Joong.._

 _Lo nyelametin negara atau apaan sih, sampai dua tiang nemplok mulu sama situ :(_

 _._

 _Silakan ya di kritik, project ini cuma isi ke-gajean saya bersama SKY hehehehe_

.


	8. Y for YOLO (You're Only Life Once)

**Y for YOLO (Youre Only Life Once)**

 **.**

 **Chaeri Zhang note.. behalf on SeKai love to their lovely shippers..**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDER SWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.: YOLO :.**

" _oh, Great_!!"

Sehun segera melontarkan nada protesnya, sumpah! Ini benar-benar memuakkan. Menemukan Park Chanyeol bergelung dalam selimut tebal dengan mata tertutup di sofa rumahnya, bukan pemandangan yang ia harapkan tercetak di retinanya pagi ini.

Dia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan puluhan lembar kertas dialog yang sudah direka kedalam gambar, pulang ke rumahnya dengan semangat tinggi, berharap mendapatkan Kim Jongin dalam dekapannya sehabis syuting stripping sepanjang malam.

" _oh.. Youre Home, Darl.._ "

Kepala Jongin menyembul dari balik pintu laundry room, ia lalu bergegas melangkah, dan segera mengecup pipi suaminya yang masih terdiam mematung diruang keluarga mereka.

"sejak kapan si Caplang datang"

Alih-alih membalas kecupan Jongin seperti biasanya, Sehun langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan penuh sarkasme. Moodnya benar-benar sudah rusak, rencana weekend penuh romansa dengan Jongin pupus sudah, Chanyeol akan selalu betah berlama-lama di rumah ini, menguntiti Jongin kemanapun istrinya itu pergi.

Jongin segera menarik lembut tangan Sehun, memintanya duduk nyaman di meja makan mereka, menyeduh peppermint tea, lalu menyajikannya di depan sang suami, Sehun sedang cemburu, mendebatnya sama saja dengan memulai perang antar galaksi, tak pernah ada ujungnya.

"tiga jam yang lalu mungkin, _he's_ just _need a little nap_ , banyak masalah di EXO akhir-akhir ini"

" _for how long? A half day? Then after he wake up, he'll clingly to you in a whole day, he never see me, if its you involved in this case, Im his Sunbae!! And this morning I just wann…_ "

Jongin segera mendaratkan kecupan kecilnya di bibir merah muda Sehun, yang dicium segera mem-poutkan bibir saking singkatnya.

" _calm down darl.._ kurasa tidak, Oh-ku, _My Darl.._ EXO akan comeback tanggal 25 nanti, setelah bangun dia akan segera pergi, Chanyeol bilang recording albumnya harus diulang, _yea.. I think you know, something happen_ _with_ Lu-ge _this morning_ "

" _Law suit?_ Aku belum mengeceknya di internet, aish! Aku sepertinya harus pindah agensi, jika Groupnya terus membuat masalah, bisa-bisa aku sepi pekerjaan, nama agensi pasti akan turun pamornya, dan aku malas harus mengcover masalah mereka dengan dating scandal lagi, agensi kali ini pasti akan memilih A Class actorsnya, cap cip cup antara Aku, Kim So Hyun, Do Kyungsoo, Woo Dowhan, dan Kim Myungsoo"

" _so Darl.. you've know that_ , aku benar-benar meminta pengertianmu, Chanyeol benar-benar kacau, dan jangan sekali-sekali berani pindah agensi, aku belum bertatap muka langsung dengan NCT Jaehyun, okay?"

"aku juga kacau, semalam aku tidak sedikitpun memejamkan mata, bahkan aku harus menyelesaikan skandal tidak bermutu yang disebar sport seoul, ah.. apa salah jika aku hanya ingin tidur dengan mendekapmu? Oh.. Jongin-aa.. _its too much to handle?_ "

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, okay, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mendebat Sehun tentang gossip murahan itu, artikelnya saja tanpa foto dan terlalu mengada-ada, hei.. Jongin hampir mengenal Sehun sepuluh tahun lamanya, dia Wirldwind, dan Oh Sehun hard-bias, ia hampir tahu semua tentang kebiasaan Sehun, termasuk gaya kencannya, suaminya tipe classy yang tidak akan pernah mengajak gadis kencan di dalam mobil.

"jadi bagaimana rasanya kencan di dalam mobil? Romantis ya? kau berciuman tidak?"

Upps!!

Sehun menelan ludah, ia tidak bermaksud membahas skandal murahan yang dilakukan si artis wanita agar namanya lebih terangkat itu, permainan media memang sedikit menyebalkan, setidaknya ia bersyukur bukan dispatch yang ahli mereka gambar untuk menghembuskan skandal, hidup didunia selebritas memang melelahkan ketika gossip murahan seperti ini menguak ke permukaan. dan berpotensi menghancurkan rumah tangga manisnya dengan Kim Jongin.

" _anyaa_.. aku bersumpah Jongin-aa, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, _we're pure colleagues, whom filmed together_ "

" _then_.. Oppa-Dongsaeng _relationship_? _What is that?_ Aku kira cuma Kyungsoo Oppa yang kau perlakukan seperti itu"

Sehun mendelik, statement siapa itu? Bukankah dia sudah meminta agensinya mengkonfirmasi bahwa hubungan mereka TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEKEDAR REKAN KERJA?

" _Mwoya_? Aku tidak berstatement seperti itu, Jongin-aa, sumpah aku sudah meminta agensiku membuat pernyataan bahwa kami tidak lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja, rekan berbeda dengan teman lho.. Jongin-aa"

" _the woman side, FYI_.. sudahlah _Darl_.. aku sadar betul dengan siapa aku menikah, aku tahu betul bagaimana harus bersikap, menanggapi berita sampah seperti itu sama sekali bukan gayaku, _no photos no comment, I trust my husband"_

Sehun mencelos, Jongin-nya benar-benar berubah, dia tidak lagi cemburuan, tidak lagi senang mengkonfrontasi sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam benaknya, dulu satu foto Sehun berpelukan akrab dengan lawan mainnya di Dokgo Rewind mampu membuat Jongin kebakaran jenggot hingga tidak pulang kerumah selama seminggu. Memilih kabur ke Jeju bersama Chanyeol, untung EXO belum terlalu meledak seperti saat ini, jadi yah Chanyeol masih si A _part of_ 'Nugu' boyband.

"Jongin-aa.. _is it true? You'rent mad at Oppa?_ "

Jongin menghela nafas santai, lalu mengelus lembut tangan suaminya.

" _Youre Only Life Once,_ kenapa harus diisi dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna semacam cemburu atau tuduhan tak berdasar, Oh Oppa.. menikahimu berarti aku juga menikahi Oh Sehun the _A class actor_ yang sepaket dengan prestasi, nama besar, dan skadalnya"

Sehun tersenyum, ia lalu menarik Jongin ke dalam dekapannya, meciumi puncak kepala sang istri, lalu turun ke dahi, hiung dan berakhir dengan bibir yang saling bertaut.

YOLO..

You Only Life Once..

Jadi kenapa harus mengisinya dengan hal yang tidak penting?

-Fin


	9. U For UNIVERSE

**U for UNIVERSE**

 **.**

 **Chaeri Zhang note.. behalf on SeKai love to their lovely shippers..**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDER SWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **Sehun, Kim Jongin's Universe, satu-satu hal yang ingin sekali Park Chanyeol lenyapkan dari kehidupan Kim Jongin**

Aku Hamil, Chanyeol-ah, sudah jalan 3 bulan"

Brrruutt!!

Vanilla latte dingin yang baru akan melewati pangkal lidah Chanyeol menyembur dengan sempurna di udara. Diselangi batukan kecil dari mulut lelaki itu. Sementara Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang, melesap padu dengan beat Ko Ko Bop milik EXO yang mengisi seluruh sudut Mango Six. Pandangan lelaki itu memburam seketika. Syaraf di sekujur tubuhnya melemas.

Hamil? Oh! Laknat!

Mulut Jongin tidak pernah mendusta kan? Semoga gadis dihadapannya ini hanya bercanda, meskipun 1 April sudah lewat sepuluh jam yang lalu. Jongin pasti meminta Chanyeol menikahinya, Anak dalam rahim Jongin butuh legalitas dimata hukum. Aduh.. bagaimana dengan istrinya? Dia tentu tidak pernah bisa memilih antara Jongin dan wanita yang dinikahinya atas dasar perjodohan itu. dia tidak ingin semua tersakiti.

"Aku akan merahasiakan ini, Anak ini hanya milikku, kau tahu itu kan? Park Chanyeol?"

Jongin kembali mendecapkan lidah, merangkai kalimat tanpa ada rasa ambigu maupun ragu disetiap katanya. Bola mata Chanyeol menatap Jongin, memastikan ucapan terakhir Jongin benar – benar keluar tanpa paksaan.

"aku tidak perlu suami, anak ini juga tidak perlu ayah, jadi kau jangan Khawatir"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mulut Jongin katakan. OK! Kali ini dia harus Fokus, Chanyeol mulai menajamkan kerja gendang timpaninya. Mempersiapkan memori di otaknya. Setiap ucapan Kim Jongin harus dia Rekam baik – baik.

"Kau jadi saksiku, aku tidak akan menikah, aku tidak butuh lelaki, dan single parent adalah jawabanku, aku hanya ingin hamil"

Chanyeol semakin membulatkan mata doe-nya. Jongin sudah gila atau apa? Dia Tidak ingin lelaki. Lalu kenapa dia mau repot – repot membuat perutnya berisi bayi? Single parent bukan jawaban terbaik. Opsi yang memberatkan si anak jika Jongin tetap keras kepala dengan keputusannya.

"Kau tidak mau lelaki? Aku akan menikahimu, Kai-ah, Anggap saja itu kompensasiku, yang penting anak itu mendapat legalitas"

Jongin tergelak, Ajakan naif Chanyeol benar – benar membuat perutnya teraduk, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berubah, lelaki itu selalu saja memikirkan Jongin melebihi dirinya sendiri. Seolah Jongin adalah pisat dari tatanan galaksi pada hidup si musisi tampan Park Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan hanya sahabat baikku, kau bukan ayah anak ini, Well.. meskipun kita pernah tidur beberapa kali, aku berani bersumpah, Oh Sehun yang berkontribusi besar atas hadirnya bayi ini, pikirkan juga Baekhyun, kau lelaki beristri sekarang, Yakin aku tidak akan apa – apa, aku terbiasa hidup sendiri"

"Tapi Oh Sehun tidak akan menikahimu, kariernya sedang menaiki masa puncak, dia tidak akan pernah mau apa yang dia genggam lepas. Aish! Ini resikonya berpacaran dengan selebritis, kau tidak akan dapat apapun, pikirkan Kai-ah, bagaimana dengan akta, sekolah, surat – surat lain yang diperlukan anak itu?"

"aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Sehun, dia akan memberikan akta untuk anak kami, kau tidak perlu memikirkan legalitas lagi"

"kalian akan menikah?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tapi mata wanita itu berbinar lebih cerah. Jongin sedang dalam masa bahagianya. Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka melekat erat, sebesar apapun cara Chanyeol memisahkan mereka. Ah! Chanyeol muak dengan segala teori Jongin dan kebodohan Jongin akan Oh Sehun.

Dan Chanyeol benci hal itu.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, yah.. posisinya di mata Jongin tidak akan berubah, dia hanya sahabat untuk Jongin. Friendzone akut, menjurus Friend with Benefit. Chanyeol, sekeras apapun berusaha, Tidak akan pernah mampu melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Karena Hidup Kim Jongin, terlalu penuh dengan Oh Sehun.

OH SEHUN, JONGIN'S UNIVERSE.

Tapi setidaknya Jongin harus tau ganjalan yang Chanyeol rasakan selama sepuluh tahun mengenal Kim Jongin. Sungguh lelaki kelebihan Human Growth Hormone itu terlalu mencintai Jongin, hingga rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai-ah"

"Nado.. Yeollie sayang.. Nado.. kamu kan sahabat tersayangku"

Lagi-lagi sahabat! Iyuuuh-- Yeollie muak Mak (PCY, manusia yang ditolak KJI 2K18)

Chanyeol segera menyesap kandas vanilla lattenya, sebelum menarik wajah Jongin, lalu berganti menyesap dalam bibir gadis itu. Jongin terdiam, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol menikmati setiap celah rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol berhenti memagut ketika suara berat, yang ia kenal betul milik Oh Sehun berdeham dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kau mencium gadisku lagi, hah! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol segera melepas kecupannya, menyambar ponsel dari meja dan tas punggungnya, ia hanya nyengir sedikit pada Sehun, lalu mulai melangkah lebar – lebar.

"Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu, Benar – Benar Mecintaimu!!"

Chanyeol meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya sekeras mungkin, seraya menambah kecepatan langkah menuju pintu keluar. Membiarkan Oh Sehun menyerapah kasar dan Kim Jongin tergelak lepas di belakang daun pintu yang dibantingnya keras – keras.

- **KKEUT**

 **Rasain ah lu Yeol.. :P**


End file.
